A peaceful world
by Razmei
Summary: This may be kingdom hearts, but it's my friend and my Oc in here playing in the kingdom heart world. This would be the ending, or how I see it can end. Akemi is they keyblade user and Andrew is his friend that use to have a evil inside of him :3 I'm no good with this so just read if you want to :3
1. Chapter 1

**A peaceful world**

Summer morning, a cool, refreshing breeze blowing now and then. Yup, perfect timing to eat a Sea Salt Ice cream! Speaking of which, here comes some now.

The boy looked up to see the ice cream being offered to him by his friend. Well he was more than a friend in his eyes, he realized that a bit to late but at least they can still be together like this. He smiles up at the older male who sighed at him and gave an annoyed face

"are you going to take it or not?" He asked. It was not in a mean way, it's just the way he talks.

Akemi lightly laughed and takes the ice creamy, biting into the tip of it before patting next to him so the other male can sit next to him. "sit Andrew, relax while you still can " he said gently.

The man named Andrew crossed his arms stubbornly as he leaned on a tree instead "I'm fine here kid " he said, closing his eyes as he spoke. Akemi pouted like a child and looked off to the side, he wanted to be next to Andrew and talk to him that way. Having him stand will make him look up to talk to Andrew.

As the Keyblade user was pouting, Andrew took a glimpse at the boy and gave in. He hates to see Akemi unhappy so might as well keep him happy for now. He sat down and pushes the younger boy " Your still an annoying brat, you know that?" Andrew said, looking at the corner of his eye to the boy who smiles brightly and leaned on him. These actions are the only thing Akemi does with Andrew, he won't dare try to get cuddly or mess around by trying to hint at him liking him. That would ruin the friendship and bond they finally made.

Andrews POV:

What's up with this kid lately? He's been to clingy lately. He's acting like glue that will not leave my side. Andrew made no attempt to push Akemi off, he's not that cruel.

Taking a moment to see what the kid was doing, I looked to him to see him staring at me. I raised an eyebrow questionably and only got a giggle from him. His usually response when I make that face. By now I would have shook the kid off but something seemed to stop me. It's like I did not want to move. Whatever. I'm already comfy; moving will make me lose my spot.

Akemi's POV:

Crap, he saw me staring at him. I need to stop daydreaming like that. I want this time to nice; it's a break he actually gets to have. So to avoid any weirdness I just do a laugh and he lets it go from there. Phew, I would hate to part now. I'm comfy as heck now.

A bit of time passed. The two friends shared laughs, a bit of anger was unleashed but it soon turned into happiness right after.

By now it was late, the sun was going down which means time to pack and go home. But Akemi had other plans before he has to leave.

He looked up at Andrew one more time, a smile plastered on his face before meeting eyes with him once again. His confused looked made Akemi smile more before he scooted up and planted a kiss on the older boy's lips. His face was priceless. He looked just as confused but something Akemi did not expect happened. He kissed back. Andrew actually placed a hand on the younger boys cheek as he kissed him. It felt like he was waiting for this moment for some time. Sucks he was waiting this whole time huh?

When the kiss broke, the two smiled at each other. Before any questions can be asked Akemi spoke first and stood up.

"I'm glad to know "is all he said before the scenery flickered to a dark bloody sky. Darkness surrounded them; the enemy was down since they have defeated them together.

Andrew looked confused once again, wondering what the heck is going on. Everything seemed familiar but it felt like a distant memory. He looked to the boy for answers, but all Akemi did was smile. Blood came from the side of his mouth as well from his stomach and chest.

This disturbed Andrew, a look of fear was on his face. He took a step forward to his friend. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, but no reply. Akemi just shook his head and tapped the males head.

A jolt of memory came back. A fight they had. A sacrifice was made. Akemi jumped in front of him and saved him from being killed. That idiot! Rage and sadness grew inside of him "I told you not to die on me twice! You broke your promise "he said furiously before looking down at the blood on the floor. It was his but mostly his friends.

Akemi shook his head as he stepped forward and smiles one of his famous cheer up smiles. Wasn't that obvious, I was always going to break it. I could never let anything bad happen to you "he lightly pats the older males shoulder for comfort but all he got in return was silence. This was natural. They always have these moments that end up like this.

"I should be going. You should be waking up soon enough "the boy said before being stopped suddenly by Andrew grabbing his wrist.

"Why? Why would you save someone like me "he asked bitterly as he looked up, only sadness was shown in his eyes?

"That's easy. You deserved another shot at life; you're free from the curse and now your 19 years old again. The 40 years you were don't count. I had my fun and fulfilled what I wanted to do. Now you do what you need to do "Akemi said, as he was slowly let go but was taken into an embrace. He stayed put as Andrew hugged him, the first time in a long time that he made this much contact to someone.

Akemi smiles lightly " you're getting blood on your- " he was stopped, his lips were taken once again. He let this go on until everything fades into nothingness.

Around Andrew is Leon and his long lost brother who's trying to patch up all the wounds. He blinked slowly, everything was blurry to him. Once his eyes cleared up he looked around to see his brother and friend. Where's Cloud and Akemi? He asked himself. He looked around only to see Cloud holding the boys limp body, no signs of movements was coming from him. Andrew bit back a few tears as he got up to see for himself, he looked at his brooding friend who just shook his head, knowing what the question he would ask. A dark shade covered his eyes as stood there, frozen. It took a minute or two but he left, the others called to him but nothing seemed to make him stop. He just kept walking. A few tears fell from his angered face.

In the shadows a ghostly figure shook his head in disappointment as he follows the sad man.

A month later, Andrew was doing better. His birthday was today. 20 years old he gets to turn today... Yay. The cake was cut and everyone ate. Yes, he did come back to his friends and brothers but of course he was not the same on the inside.

He took a walk in Hollow Bastion and went to the clock tower. This use to be where he and the kid use to be and eat ice cream. A smile finally crept on his face. It's been a while since he was able to smile like this again. Familiar warmth filled his chest which transferred to his shoulder.

The Ghost was smiling at him as well. He placed a hand on Andrews shoulder and chuckles. The older male heard the ghostly echo but was not frighten. The only person to have that laugh was no other than Akemi. "I thought I told you to always smile. I love your smiles you know? "He said in a whisper which made Andrew laugh. "Ah, that was a nice laugh. Do those more often too "he added.

Andrew stood up and faced what he thought were the ghost would be. A smile was on his face "I promise to keep it going. I don't break my promises " he said with a bit if seriousness in his tone which made the boy chuckle. " still holding that to your heart huh? " Akemi said before sighing " well if you truly promise that, that means I get to leave " he said, looking to a white light that has been waiting for him for some time now.

Andrew gave a nod before crossing his arms "go ahead brat, you caused enough damage here ". A joke of course. Akemi smiles brightly, showing himself for a moment before turning and walking into the light. He stopped at the entrance to see Andrews face one last time. He just gave thumbs up and grinned. That gave the boy the okay to leave.

A thick, blinding light went off and then the friend he once knew was gone. He finally found peace. A whisper was in the air before he left that only Andrew caught. A sad yet happy look was on his face now as he responded

"You idiot... "He sighed

"I loved you too"

* * *

Pictures of characters and other things:

Akemi: fs71/f/2012/160/d/4/cute_boy_by_ ( this is him with regular clothes and to give a image of him, just with longer bangs that are black and eyes are dark blue

Andrew:

Hair Color: Raven black hair that hangs a bit above his shoulders. It hangs over his right eye mainly.

Eye Color: Crimson red with charcoal outlining the iris.

Clothing Style: He wears a sleeveless, black hoodie with a red and black striped, long-sleeved shirt beneath it. He usually has his red headphones either around his neck or over his ears. He then wears charcoal colored skinny jeans with black, knee high combat boots. He also has his brother's bandanna (which is red) around his neck as a scarf.

His chaos form:

. . .

Demise:

.

MotorCycle:

. /-b3-mTOgouTk/UAueLDrvwsI/AAAAAAAAGac/R8J8aXp8H9g/s1600/ G.

the wings on the side open up so it can fly in space and also be able to drive on the ground

Break: . /_cb20130517150226/blazblue/images/b/b8/Y%C5%ABki_Terumi_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png

Second form:

.

Final form (hardly used unless he's in a dire situation):

.us/posts/1437785?tags=crest


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't even suppose to continue this XD But then I wondered what if I did? And so this came out XD **

Another chance..?

Up on a cloud a young boy smiles at the sight he gets to see from above. It's a pretty nice view. The birds passing by, busy angles everywhere. Yup. Things are pretty normal around here. It's only been a year and Akemi has gotten use to the above world. Everyone from his village, well except his best friend, is up here having fun. He does miss everyone but they will come soon, hopefully not to soon.

A sigh came out the young boys lips. Thoughts like those will make anyone feel down, even this hyperactive kid. Akemi got up and brushes himself off before bumping into someone. "I'm sorry! I- "he stopped. His face changed instantly, it turned into a horrified face. The person he just bumped into was... Andrew.

A few scars littered his body, but the thing that was bleeding was the temple of his head. D-did he do what I think he did...? The boy thought before backing up and shaking his head "you were not supposed to die yet!" he said, a bit of anger and sadness in his tone. Andrew just smiled and walked up to him, giving him a soft hug. "Sorry to disappoint you but you left me first so I came- "he did not finish. Akemi did not want to listen so he pushed him off and gave an angry look. "So you killed yourself right?! Why? You had another chance at life, why end it now?! You were doing fine all by yourself! "He kept yelling until his eyes became blurry with tears swelling up in his eyes.

Andrew just sighed at the naïve boy and ruffles his hair like he always use to do, it made more tears come down his face but hopefully he will listen now. "No you brat. Listen before you start yelling at me " he pushes the boy playfully before pointing to a glowing white aura behind him. " I'm here to bring you back home. You deserve another chance as well, so I went searching and found a way " he said, looking at the boy who just backed up more.

"at what cost? " he asked lowly

"Nothing to-"

"I asked what the cost is! And don't lie to me..."

"Darkness. A lot of it to be precise. As long as I gave in and it consumed most of me I can bring you back with the help of Break"

Akemi just shook his head, not approving of this at all. This met Andrew is going back to how he was before, but instead the demon that was once in him is taking him over more. He tapped his own temple before asking "then what happened here? ".

Andrew just shrugged and wiped some of the blood of "I hit my head and it just stopped bleeding when I got here. I needed to be close to death to see you "he explained

"It was for nothing then. I'm not going back, so brake off the deal now "the boy said stubbornly, turning around to be far away from Andrew. But, of course, the older male won't take no for an answer so he just hurries to the boy and picks him up before throwing him over his shoulder. As he walked to the portal, Akemi struggled and yelled, ordering to be let go. But it was to a deaf ear.

On the other side of the portal, the two was thrown out onto the floor. Akemi hit his head on the wall and Andrew just slid on the floor before getting up. A dark aura surrounded him. He was like the king of darkness now. It was a horrible sight to see. Akemi looked around; a frown formed on his face before he too stood up and faced his friend. "You're an idiot for doing this and sacrificing this much just to bring me back "he said, of course unhappily.

"A thank you would have been enough or maybe some form of gratitude" Andrew joked but he looked down, seems like the boy was not in a joking mood. "Hey at least I went to get ya. Be happy, everyone else said to leave it alone and to forget about it ". This tone was a bit angrier than his joking tone.

Akemi smirked bitterly before giving an angry look "you should have listen. Even though I hung out with you longer and got along with you, seems like you don't know me at all. They know me better than you that's pretty sad "he said bitterly before dusting himself off and heading to the door.

You ungrateful little brat, Andrew thought before picking up the boy by his collar and banging him against the wall "At least I tried to save you! I may not know you as well, but I wanted you back! But I guess now I see I made a mistake! ". He was close to punching the boy but he stopped once seeing those light blue eyes of his. He could not punch the person he likes, no matter how pissed he got. So instead he banged him on the wall again the left him there as he got out the room first.

Akemi just slowly slid down on the wall, to the floor. He did not want to be here. Everyone thinks he's dead, which he is supposed to be. But that's not the bad part, what pissed him off is having someone you once loved become the darkness that you got rid of before dying. Now they have to fight it once again... It was hard the first time but now... Now it will probably be the end of Andrew if he tries to get rid of it.

Andrew POV:

How ungrateful someone get? After all I had to go through, this is what I get? Not even a simple thank you was said. I would have accepted any kind. Whatever. He can go kill himself if he wants to, it won't make a difference to me. He rode off on his motorcycle, not once looking back.

As these bitter thoughts grew, his heart that was fighting back the darkness grew weak and was being consumed now little by little. Which is not safe when you are riding pretty fast.

Andrew felt a few painful pangs in his heart before he suddenly could not move. The bike was headed for a wall, and it was heading at it at full speed. What happened next was a bad crash. But to his surprise, Andrew was unharmed.

What the fuck happened now? I can't feel anything or move. He looked up only to see himself looking through his own eyes, but his body was trapped in chains in his own head. What's going on?! He asked himself only to get an answer from the demon he thought he eliminated with Akemi long ago. "I'm taking over of course. You seem unfit to be in darkness so I took over to help you ".

His voice echoed in the dark caverns of Andrews head.

"And my first line of business is to eliminate that brat your so fond of. A little pay back is in order, don't you think?" The demon said followed along with a dark chuckle as he headed back to the lab area he was in before. This is going to be fun, was the demons final thoughts as the lab came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

Demise made his way towards the lab area where the helpless Ex-Keyblade user was left alone and vulnerable. Now that Andrew was out his way he can and will do what he wishes with the boy, and one of those things involves killing. Ever since Andrew befriended this idiot, he wanted the boy gone. It was his fault that the grip he had on his holder was loosen. The light doesn't mix well with the darkness, but now that he doesn't have his little keyblade light, everything will be that much easier.

Akemi let out a small sigh, debating if he should actually kill himself or live on like he was wanted to. It was nice of his friends to go ahead and save him like that, but the cost was to much. He just went back to where he started, maybe worse. He finally decides to just get up and see how this goes before making any rash choices. Dusting himself off, he paused to feel a dark aura walking to him. Usually he can feel this from miles away, when he was a keyblade user, but now he can only sense it when it's close and he can't escape. To make it worse, he recognize this aura from when he had his first life. Demise is and always will be out to get him, and him coming back to life makes no difference. This is probably something he's been wanting for a long time. Akemi prepared himself for the worse, waiting his demise. But then someone grabbed his wrist and pushed him back, he half expected it to be his protector- Break, but no. It was Dalton instead. His nobody is the one saving him, how weird. But no objections are made. Break did say he only protected the gifted ones, and he used most of then to get what he wants. He's probably with the other Keyblade users that are still alive and didn't die.

"Welcome back, but I don't see why you would want to come back" he said in his usual mono tone, looking back at the boy. Well, he looks more grown up from the last time he saw him, guess you still age in wherever the boy went to. So boy may not cut it anymore.

"I was kind of forced to-" he explained, but was cut off when the door was broken down by a dark force.

Which means he's here.

"This is an unusual turn of events, but no matter. Now you and your nobody will go" Demise said with a low growl, waving his hand to push Dalton away and press him on the wall. He then walks to the kid, and quickly grabs his neck, crushing it as his grip tightens.

Akemi can feel his bones in his neck slowly breaking, painfully cracking. If he was going to die this way, by Demise and Andrews hand, then it will be oddly satisfying. If Andrew is the one doing him in, then he would rather him than anyone else.

As soon as he was going to finally crush the boy, a knife like weapon with a chain attached pierced through the demons shoulder, then ripped out. A small chuckle was made from in the room and out came another figure, "I missed you, love. " He said with a small grin, but then looked at the opponent " I know I told you to come back to me if Andrew treated you wrong, but this isn't what I meant" the figure said with a playful smirk, and now with Demise eyes on this new person, the other nobody took his chance and froze the demon as soon as he could. Giving them all time to get a head start.

"Come on. The ice won't last to long" Dalton said as he opened up a portal to another world. This would be a wonderful quick escape if everyone hurries up.

When Akemi was let go, he froze for a moment and was hoisted up by Break who entered the portal, Dalton soon followed behind carefully. He checked back at Demise first before going inside. They where lucky. The demon is still getting use to taking over so his powers are not fully there yet, but soon it will be.

The new world they where in seems oddly familiar, but now it's all falling apart slowly. This place use to be big an mighty, but without the other nobodies to keep it nice, it just fell apart from the last battle they had.

Break features changed seeing this place, he can't say he missed this place one bit. He only thought he had to see this place is when the keyblade users finally took it down, but here he is again. Stuck here for now. "Remember this place, kid? Should bring back some memories for ya" Break said as he lowered the boy off his shoulder.

Akemi took a look around, bitterly smiling at everything around here. "Why did you two save me?" He asked bluntly, not caring if it was not or not. He can be thankful for this later.

The two protectors looked at each other, then Dalton spoke up first. "I didn't want my somebody to meet the same fate he did long ago" he answers calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Break just shrugged, "You know my reason. I make sure you gifted ones stay safe" he started but Akemi stopped him there.

"Gifted? I died, remember? I don't have that gift anymore." The boy said, confused on why he is still a 'gifted' one.

"Dead or alive, your still a Keyblade user. Your just in a bit of gloom right now. A dark place. So you blade won't come to you until you get that little hope and light you always use to have up" Break explained, flicking the younger boys head. "And I'd hate to say, but I miss your positive attitude. So if you don't mind, go back to that. Being like this is Andrews job" he made a small joke to lift the mood, which helped a little. Akemi managed to crack a smile because of it anyways.

"Thank you" he finally said, and took one final look around this place. The World That Never Was. The last world he ever got to venture to before his death. Isn't that great? "What now then?" He asked, looking at the other two.

Dalton spoke up now, "Usually you would want to save your friend again, right? That should be your plan, that and making sure he doesn't run a muck in other worlds" he said, guessing what his somebody was thinking already.

"Can we actually save him again? I mean, the first time he was on the brink of death just with the procedure. I don't want to kill him." Akemi looked to Break this time, knowing he knows a lot more about this than anyone else.

"Killing him might be the only option right now, kid. He's to far deep. If there was some way to bring him back, to gather those items and make him stand still for that moment will be nearly impossible" Break said, crossing his arms as he thinks about it.

"But it is possible, yes?" Akemi asked, desperately wanting to save Andrew again. He doesn't want him to suffer like he did in the past, but only this time the suffering is timed by a lot of darkness added in.

"More or less. But it will be difficult to get, the procedure alone can kill him, and getting the items can kill you again. I don't think- your not listening are you?" The guardian asked, looking at Akemi who's in thought right now.

"We been though worse. Besides, I get to go on another adventure with you and now my nobody. Should that be fun?" The keyblade user asked, grinning brightly as he thought about that. He's returning to his old self again little by little, and with the light returning so is his ability over light as well, meaning the keyblade.

A glowing light appeared in his hand, and formed his keyblade that was assigned to him. But only the first stage, meaning he will have to earn and grow to get the others he once had.

"Down the dangerous path we go" Akemi said with a smirk on his face, making the other two nod in agreement.

Now to get these items, they would have to travel to the heart of each world and take a Crystal of sort and break a small bit off of each world. That is the life of it, it's what keeps everything going. With it, it should be pure enough to fuse all of them together and remove the demon once and for all. Well of course it won't be that easy. Each world had it's guardians that protects the life force, get pass them and earn it is the only way to get it. But that's not including obstacles, enemies, and a maze they go through to pass each one.

Break didn't include this since he doesn't want to discourage the boy now. He will see for himself very soon. Maybe by then, he will have more help than this. They are going to need two other keyblade users anyways to fuse the crystals together anyways.

Oh how fun this will all be.

Demise POV:

In the ice, a small growl came through it and then it all shattered into small bits. He looked in the direction the portal once was, "There's always someone getting in the way, but no matter. I can attend to other thing while the hero has his fun" the demon said, opening up a portal of his own and leaving this world to head to more defenseless and easy to get rid of worlds. He won't get rid of then completely, but he will have his fun running a muck inside the world, and find what he's looking for as well.

If he can bring back that brat easily like that, then others can be brought back just as easy. He's going to need others after all, especially the ones that have the know how of bringing back the creatures that once use to roam around, well before these Keyblade users took them all outs. Annoying idiots.

* Akemi's keyblade:  images/thumb/3/38/Two_Become_One_ /200px-Two_Become_One_ *


End file.
